The Color of Jealously
by Roniturtle
Summary: The turtle's relationship are threatened when they all fall for the same girl, April O'Neil. I do not own any of the turtles or the characters. Please read and review. Based on the 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1 A Mission Derailed

So I've started a new story and would really love to know what everyone thinks, please R&R and hope everyone has a great New Year.

Ch 1 A Mission Derailed.

"Alriiiiight!" The loud voice of a dark green turtle with green eyes yelled out triumphantly from the back of an alleyway as he along with three other turtles made their way out onto the street. "Did you see the way those purple dragons ran away from us?" He asked them laughing while he twirled his sais.

"Purple Dragons?" His youngest brother with the light blue eyes chortled, "They should change their names to Yellow Chickens!" He twirled his nun chucks and laughed heartily.

"Ah yeah, nice one Mikey," His slightly older brother with the brown eyes laughed along with him as he twirled his Bo staff, "You know they'll be thinking twice before they attempt to mug someone again."

"Okay guys," Their older brother walked around them, sheathed his swords and put his jacket on to cover them up, "Now that we've had our fun busting heads, crime fighting and putting bad guys in their place," He punched the air a few times in triumph, "It's time to continue with the mission."

"Always the life of the party, huh Leo," His red clad brother rolled his green eyes at him as he and the other two turtles placed their jackets on to cover up their own weapons.

"Someone has to keep you guys focused Raphael," Leo retorted back. He brought his hand to the back pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out a wallet. He opened it up and began counting the money that lay within, "Okay guys, we have twenty five dollars, more than enough to buy Sensei a new teapot," He glared at Mikey who ducked his head slightly into his shell, "But not enough to buy that new robe we wanted to get him."

"For the hundredth time I'm sorry," Mikey said in exasperation, "It's not like I meant to knock it off the stove."

"You did bang into it pretty hard Mikey," Donnie shook his head, "You would've had to considering how badly damaged it got."

"True," Leo said as the four turtles walked down the street, "But he wouldn't have knocked if off the stove if someone hadn't slammed into him," He now glared at Raph.

"I wouldn't have slammed into him if he hadn't put that cockroach down my shell." Raph said, glaring back at him.

""I wouldn't have put the cockroach down your shell if you hadn't been trying to take my comic book away from me," Mikey said as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"I only did it because Donnie dared me to," Raph crossed his arms and glared at his taller brother.

"You didn't have to do the dare Raph," Donnie told him.

Leo rolled his eyes at them, "You know, the way you guys act, no one would ever guess we're over the age of twenty four." He turned away from them and started walking down the street, "But regardless of how it happened, we now need to get Splinter a new tea kettle instead of the new robe we were hoping to save up for so let's go check out that new store, ummm," He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "The O'Neil Antique Store, and see what we can find." Leo said as he stepped up his pace.

The turtles got to the store and walked in, looking around, they were surprised to see how busy the antique store was with people making their way quickly around checking out all the store had to offer.

"Maybe we should ask a salesperson where their tea kettles are." Leo muttered as his eyes scanned the many aisles, "We don't want to be here any longer then necessary."

While his three brothers checked nearby aisles, Leo made his way over to where a young girl with red hair and a yellow shirt was kneeling by a box, busily placing vases on a shelf. "Excuse me ma'am," He said as he made his way up to her.

The young girl stood and looked at him with a sweet smile and shimmering blue eyes, "Yes, may I help you?"

Leo's jaw slacked open slightly as his gaze fell upon the pretty red head with the gentle smile, "Uhhh, um, I uh," Leo stammered as he walked slightly backward to where his brothers had been standing.

"Leo?" Raph turned away from a rack of books and looked at his brother in bewilderment as the blue clad turtle pointed toward the young girl and stammered uncontrollably, "What's the matter with you?" He demanded. He turned in the direction Leo was pointing and, as his gaze fell upon the young girl who was looking at them, he found himself completely taken in by her.

"Uhhh, I um," Raph attempted, but the words would not come out.

"Can I help you find something?" The young girl asked again.

"What is going on with you guys?" Mikey demanded as he walked up to them, "Did you ask someone where the teapots were?"

"Uhhh, ummm, I..I…" Leo and Raph continued to stare at the salesgirl while attempting to speak incoherently.

Mikey scratched his head in bewilderment at their strange behavior. He finally followed their gaze and looked over at the young girl with a puzzled look staring back at them. "Oh wow," He muttered as he joined with his brothers at stammering and gawking awkwardly at the pretty redhead.

"Hey guys, I found coffee cups down aisle five," Donnie said, "I think the tea kettles are somewhere around there."

"You'll find the tea kettles in aisle six," A sweet young female voice with a lilt told him.

Donnie turned toward the voice and found himself staring into blue eyes that sparkled brightly at him. "Uhhh," Donnie attempted to respond but he, like his brothers found himself completely mesmerized by the young red hair girl with the freckle pixie face.

"Is there a problem here April," A tall man with a balding head and a red beard made his way over to her.

"I don't know daddy," April responded, "I've attempted to help them but all they do is just stammer and stare at me."

April's father shook his head at the four turtles and coaxed his daughter toward a couple waiting at the cash register, "You help them," He told her pointing to the couple, "I'll take care of them."

April picked up the still half full box of vases and turned toward the counter where a young couple was currently placing a basket full of items by the register. She set her heavy load down and immediately went to work quickly adding up their items and placing them in bags with a cheerful attitude.

After April had walked away, her father watched with narrowed eyes at the young turtles as they stared at his daughter practically mesmerized. He quickly stood in front of them to block their view of her and leaned in close, "Is there something you need gentlemen?" He asked with a frown.

The four turtles attempted to look around April's father but when it was clear he would not step aside, they finally snapped out of their stupor and looked up at the red bearded man with reddening cheeks, "Uh, we were looking for a tea kettle," Leo finally said.

"You'll find them in aisle six," He told them with a sharp nod, "I'll be waiting at the cash register when you're ready," He was just about to turn and walk away but stopped and glared at them, "And by the way, a gentleman does not stare at a lady." He told them adamantly.

Donnie frowned at the tall bearded man, "A beggar can look at a queen," he called after him causing the man to turn and glare angrily at him.

Red faced with embarrassment, the four turtles quickly found a tea kettle to purchase, paid for it then left the establishment under the watchful eye of April's father, Kirby O'Neil.

xxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please review, I live for them.


	2. Chapter 2 A Rift Between Brothers

Ch 2 A Rift Between Brothers

The four turtles made their way home in complete silence, each of them having the same thought, or person, on their minds. As they walked into their apartment, they were met by Splinter.

"Ah, there you are my sons," The tall brown rat said as they walked in, "How was your excursion to the store?" He looked at them curiously when they did not respond, "Was everything alright?"

"What? oh, uh hello Sensei," Leo said stoically as he handed him the box with the new teapot inside, "Here's your new teapot, sorry about the old one."

Splinter took the box and watched as each turtle sat on the couch with a heavy sigh and being strangely quiet. He waited for a short moment before clearing his throat and standing in front of them, "Did something happen on the way to the store?" He asked with concern, "Is there something you would like to talk about?" He pressed.

"Not really Sensei," Leo responded as he leaned himself back against the cushion.

"Something obviously happened," Splinter noted. "You four look rather destressed," He stroked his beard, "Maybe I can be of some assistance?"

"Don't think so Sensei," Raph told him with his eyes down-casted.

Splinter continued to stroke his long beard and look from one turtle to the other before finally deciding they would come to him when they or at least one of them was ready to, "Oh well, as long as there is nothing to talk about I guess I will go into the kitchen and make some tea with my brand new tea pot." He looked back at the turtles who were still sitting silently on the couch in deep thought, "As long as you are sure there is nothing you wish to talk about?" He asked one more time as his sons continued to stare down at the floor. After a moment he shrugged and walked away while shaking his head, "Kids," He muttered.

The turtles looked up and watched him walk into the kitchen then glared angrily at each other, "Seriously bros," Mikey looked from one brother to the other, "We just met the most beautiful girl in the world and you don't want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Donnie said smugly, "Did you see the way she added up those items, she's obviously intelligent which means she's my type therefore I should be the one to ask her out."

"Your type," Leo scoffed, "She's a 'take control' type of person so that makes her more my type."

"Hah," Raph elbowed his brother, "The way she was able to pick up that heavy box like it was a box of feathers," He thumped his chest hard, "She's strong and determined, and did you see her red hair?" He looked up at the ceiling dreamily, "Now that's my kind of woman."

"With your anger she'll be running from you, not running to you," Mikey said as he stood and glared down at Raph, "But the way she smiled and laughed," Mikey sighed dreamily, "She's clearly a girl who loves to have fun and that's my type of girl," He looked back at his brother and frowned, "Besides, don't you think you're a little short for her?"

"Who are you calling short little brother?" Raph angrily retorted back as he stood and pushed Mikey away from him, "Besides with your attitude, April will see you more like a child than an adult."

"Okay that's enough," Leo now stood and got in between the two bickering turtles, "We're brothers for goodness sakes, we shouldn't be acting like this over a girl." He sat back down with a huff and shook his head, "Especially a girl we don't even know" He looked from one brother to the other, "And one who doesn't even know us," He shrugged, "Who knows what she thought of us after the way we acted when we first saw her."

His brothers nodded in agreement as they continued to sit on the sofa in contemplating silence. A moment later, Donnie's face lit up and he stood and headed toward the door, "You know," He began, "I just remembered I needed to get some new equipment for an experiment I'm working on," He nodded nervously at his brothers, "I think I'll run down to the store, uh the computer store that is," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "And see about getting some new equipment for that…um…that experiment I'm working on."

The other three turtles watched him walk toward the door, banging into it a few times before finally getting it opened and nervously laughing at them as he finally walked out of the apartment.

After a few minutes, Raph suddenly stood up and also walked toward the door, "You know, I just remembered I needed to get a new punching bag," He told them as he purposefully walked toward the door, "I better get down to the sporting goods store before it closes."

Leo and Mikey watched as he quickly walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. The two looked at each other in bewilderment before Leo suddenly jumped off the couch, "You know what I just thought of," Leo said excitedly, "I just thought of how much I enjoy training," He started jogging around the living room for a few seconds while punching his fist in the air as though he were fighting an imaginary foe, "In fact, I need to do some roadwork and maybe even go to the dojo and get some sparring in," He started jogging toward the door, "Catch you later Mikey!"

"What is going on out here?" Splinter asked as he walked out of the kitchen, "I have heard that door slam more than once within the last fifteen minutes."

"Well Sensei," Mikey looked up at him, "Donnie's gone to the computer store to get some equipment for an experiment he's doing, Raph says he needs a new punching bag and Leo decided to do some jogging and maybe go to the dojo to do some sparring."

"But the dojo is downstairs so where is he going to jog," Splinter stroked his beard in bewilderment, "And besides that, it's closed right now," Splinter pointed out, "And Raphael's punching bag is intact so he should not need a new one and what experiment is Donatello working on that he would need to run down to the computer store for more equipment at this hour." Splinter looked at Mikey curiously, "Perhaps they are up to something else," He mused.

"I guess so Sensei," Mikey shrugged his shoulders, "But what could they be up to?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with what happened when you went to the store earlier today?" He looked at Mikey intently hoping his youngest son would finally tell him what had happened.

Mikey looked up at him and nodded, "Maybe," He mused, "You know everyone's gone out to do something I wish I could think of something to do," He suddenly snapped his fingers and jumped up from the couch in excitement, "I know; I'll go see April."

"Wait! Who is April?" Splinter called out but Mikey had run out of the apartment before Splinter could get an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie walked into the O'Neil Antique store and smiled upon seeing April sitting behind the counter thumbing through a book. He looked around and noted there were not as many people in the store as there had been earlier and he figured now was a good time to try and talk to her.

April looked up as the bell above the door jingled. "Hi," She greeted him with a bright smile as Donatello walked in.

"Uh, Hi," He said nervously.

"So your back, was everything okay with your purchase?" She asked him.

"Oh, uh yeah, I, uh, I" Donnie pulled at the collar to his purple shirt nervously; "I just wanted to say thank you for your help earlier and, um, apologize for the way my brothers acted," He laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, "And the way I acted too of course." He added when April cocked her head and looked at him expectantly.

"That's okay," April told him with an understanding smile, "I'm just glad you found what you were looking for," She watched as he slowly made his way over to her, "But um, it's almost six o'clock and we're about ready to close so if there's something you need?"

Donnie nodded at her as he attempted to think of something to talk about, he finally noted the book she was reading, "Oh, that looks interesting," He said as he pointed to her book, "What's it about?"

April laughed and lifted the book so he could see the title, "It's a thesaurus," She told him with a wide smile that made Donnie's heart pound hard in his ears, "I'm in college and working on my thesis."

"Oh, of course," Donnie said as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He was just about to question her about her college courses when the bell above the door jingled and they turned to see Raph walking in.

The red clad turtle frowned upon seeing his purple clad brother already there, "What are you doing here?" He demanded, "I thought you were going to the computer store."

"Decided it wasn't necessary," Donnie answered, "So now if you will excuse us, April and I are having an intense discussion about College," He narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Besides, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah," Another voice chimed in and everyone looked up to see Leo walking in behind Raph, "I thought you were going to the sporting goods store to purchase a new punching bag."

"Well, I…." Raph rubbed the back of his head nervously as he attempted to come up with an excuse, "I decided it wasn't necessary after all and thought I'd come here and see what kind of exercise equipment they might have," He frowned at Leo as the blue clad turtle walked up to the counter," What's your excuse for being here?"

Leo looked from one brother to the other, "Uh, Welllllll…." He began slowly, "I was jogging by and saw Raph walking in here and decided to find out why?"

"What business is it of yours why I'm here?" He demanded, "And since when do you jog at this time of the night," He looked from one brother to the other and shook his head, "But now that you know you can leave and take the genius here with you," He stated pointing to Donatello.

Before Leo could respond, Donnie quickly jumped in, "You mean take Raphael with you," Donnie told Leo, "I'm sure this college stuff is just going to go right over both of your heads."

"Everything goes over Raph's head," Mikey's voice rang out as he opened the door. He stepped to the side allowing customers to walk past him and out the door, "What courses are you taking April?" He asked as he joined his three brothers at the counter, "I'm sure it will interest me."

April smiled as the four turtles leaned closer to her, "Well, I'm studying to be a reporter," She told them as she put the book down and picked up her laptop, "I'm currently working on my Doctor's Thesis."

"Why can't your doctor work on his own thesis?" Mikey asked, clearly puzzled.

April laughed while Donnie, Leo and Raph rolled their eyes at him. She was just about to continue when footsteps sounded behind them, "The store is closing in five minutes," Kirby O'Neil's voice sternly said behind them, "I suggest if there is nothing you four boys are looking to buy, then you should leave so we can put things away and close the store on time."

He tapped his foot angrily and crossed his arms while the four turtles, once again feeling very embarrassed, said a hasty goodbye to April and walked out the door. As soon as the turtles were out, April assisted the few customers that were still there and after they had left, Kirby put the 'Close' sign out and locked the door. He turned to April and huffed at his daughter in annoyance while April chuckled and turned a bright red.

'Oh well, ' He thought to himself as he walked toward his office, 'Boys will be boys.'


	3. Chapter 3 Some Fatherly Advice

Hi Raven claw, thank you for the review, and no worries, I do plan on finishing my story, it may take a while since I have family, work and school to deal with but it will be done so please continue to review and let me know what you think. :) Peace

Ch 3 Some Fatherly Advice.

The next day in the dojo, Splinter watched his four sons spar heatedly against each other as well as his other students. When he paired the four turtles together, their hits and kicks were strong and boarding on dangerous. Against the other students they were purposeful but not as deliberate but still it concerned him. After the current class was over, he bid farewell to his students and ordered the turtles to stay behind.

"I have had enough of this behavior," He told them angrily as they knelt in front of him with their heads bowed low, "You four are pitting yourselves against each other and I wish to know why?" When the turtles would not answer, Splinter continued, "For the last three classes, each of you have not only come dangerously close to hurting each other but you came very close to hurting my other students," He stroked his beard and leaned in close, looking them straight in the eyes and waiting for one of them to open up, "If you will not tell me what is going on perhaps an hour of cleaning might change your minds."

"Oh come on Sensei," Raphael grumbled as the other three groaned, "Just because we don't want to talk about what's going on is no reason to punish us."

"When you start endangering my students it is!" Splinter angrily shot back, "Now no more of this foolishness, each of you will get a bucket full of water, a sponge or a mop and start cleaning this dojo," He watched as they groaned and slowly got to their feet, "NOW!"

The turtles forced themselves to move faster and within minutes, Splinter watched as the four brothers began cleaning the walls, the floor and the equipment of the dojo. After the hour had gone by, Leo placed his sponge in his bucket and turned to Splinter, "Sensei," He began, "We're sorry about what happened, but, it's just that…." Leo looked at his brothers in uncertainty.

"Go on," Splinter coaxed intently.

"Well, it's not that we don't want to talk to about it," He told him, "It's just that we prefer to work it out amongst ourselves."

Splinter looked from one turtle to the other as Leo's brothers echoed his sentiment, "I understand and respect your wishes my sons," Splinter said as they again knelt on the floor and watched him pace in front of them, "But you must understand that if your competitiveness is going to interfere with the training of my students or cause harm to anyone in my establishment, then I have every right to find out why."

Splinter started toward the door, "You have fifteen minutes before the next class begins, if you wish to use that time to 'beat' on each other, as you kids would say, then by all means, I will allow you to do so," He stood at the door and watched as the turtles shuffled uneasily, "But I will be right outside if you would prefer to talk instead."

The four turtles watched him walk out the door, after a few minutes of awkward silence between them, Leo, filled with frustration and uncertainty, walked out and over to Splinter who was currently sitting behind his desk in the lobby of his dojo and going through paperwork. Splinter looked up as Leo came over to him, "Sensei?"

"Yes Leonardo?"

Leo took a deep breath and looked back at the others in an attempt to figure out how to approach his master without giving away too much detail, "You see Sensei, it's like this," He rubbed his tired eyes, "Well, lets say, if you like someone, how would you get them to…." Leo blushed, "Well, you know, ummm, take an interest in you?"

Splinter chuckled at his sons awkwardness, "I see," He said as he stood, "Well, let me tell you a story," He began as he coaxed Leo back into the dojo and had him, along with the other turtles, sit down on the mats, "When I first met my beloved Tang Shen, I wanted desperately to get to know her, but I was shy and…."

"You Sensei!" Mikey looked at him incredulously, "I can't picture you ever being shy with anyone!"

Splinter chuckled, "Even a strong confident man can act very differently around the one he falls in love with Michelangelo," He explained.

"So what did you do?" Donnie asked, "How did you go about getting her to notice you?"

"Well, as I was saying," Splinter continued, "I was too shy to just go up to her and," Splinter paused as his eyes looked up toward the ceiling as he searched his mind for the right word, "Strike up a conversation, so to speak," His eyes twinkled as he looked from one son to the other "So I decided to speak with her mother so that I could find out what her hobbies and interests were," Splinter laughed as the memories came back to him, "I discovered she loved to cook so I enlisted the help of a neighbor to teach me how to make some simple yet extravagant meals."

"But Sensei," Raph shook his head, "You're a terrible cook."

"Yes Raphael, I know," Splinter frowned at him, "But when Shen found out that I was learning to cook just to impress her, she found that to be very admirable and well," He blushed lightly as the turtles looked from one to the other knowingly, "Let's just say that helped to 'break the ice' as you say."

Mikey looked up at him puzzled, "So Sensei, if you were learning how to cook, how come you're so bad at it."

Splinter ducked his head and his cheeks suddenly turned a bright red, "Well, let's just say that my neighbor refused to continue to teach me after I almost burned down her house."

He smiled brightly as the four brothers laughed. After a few minutes, Leo stood and nodded at his father, "So you're saying I…" He looked at the other turtles, "Or we, should learn about this girl's hobbies or interests and try to impress her by doing them."

Splinter looked at him confused, "Uhh, well, no, that is not exactly what I was trying to say," He began but the turtles quickly jumped up and began to walk out of the dojo.

"That's a great idea," Donnie said as he attempted to get ahead of his brothers, "I think I'll go do some research." Splinter watched as the four brothers picked up their pace and quickly walked out of the dojo and into the lobby.

"I think I'll do some researching too," Mikey declared as he attempted to get to the door first.

Splinter ran to the door of the dojo and watched in concern as the four brothers pushed and shoved each other in an attempt to be the first one out of the door that led to the street. He shook his head and walked back into the dojo to prepare for his next class with one thought going through his mind, 'This is not going to end well.'


	4. Chapter 4 Wooing April

Ch 4 Wooing April.

Leo walked into his family's apartment and quickly ran to his father's office where he found the telephone book, after a few minutes of perusing it, he found the address he was looking for and quickly left the apartment making sure not to run into any of his brothers as he left the building. He walked for several blocks before coming to a large apartment building in downtown New York, a few blocks from the O'Neil Antique store. He walked up to where a doorman was holding a door open for a couple walking out of the building. Leo attempted to walk in but was quickly detained.

"May I help you?" The doorman asked.

"I was, um," Leo looked up at the large dark haired man with a long dark beard dangling down from his chin, "I was wondering if April O'Neil was home?" He asked with a timid smile.

"No, she is currently not here," He told him and held out his hand, "I can take a message for you and give it to her when she comes home?"

Leo sighed heavily, "No, that's okay," He started to turn away from him but stopped and looked back at him, "Say, are you pretty familiar with the people who live here?"

"If they live here, then yes I know them quite well," He frowned at Leo, "But I don't give out their personal information." He stated sternly.

"Oh, I don't want any of her personal information," Leo assured him as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was, umm, just wondering if you would know if she has any hobbies of any kind?" He smiled up at him with a hopeful gaze, "Could you tell me that much?"

The large man laughed, "Oh, I see," He nodded at Leo in understanding, "I know she loves art and….." He winked at him, "She really loves artists," He told him with a knowing look, "Whenever there's a showing at the art gallery; I always have to get a pamphlet for her so she can make sure to go see it as well as meet the newest artist."

"Art huh," Leo mused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully; he looked at the doorman and smiled widely, "Thank you very much." He said and took off running down the street back to his own building.

The large man shook his head, 'Ah, young love.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Raph made his way to the O'Neil Antique Store in hopes of seeing April but upon walking in, it was clear to the red clad turtle she was nowhere to be found.

"Can I help you?" Another young female voice asked.

Raph turned to see a brown hair girl with thick glasses walking up to him, "Um, I was wondering if April was here?" He asked hopefully.

"No, she has classes today," She watched as Raph's face quickly fell in disappointment "I'm Irma, her best friend and fellow salesperson, is there something I could help you with?"

"Well," Raph rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wanted to ask her if she would like to go out sometime and if so, what she was interested in doing?" He looked at Irma intently, "I don't suppose you would know what things she likes to do when she goes out on dates."

"She loves the theater, especially ballet," Irma said smiling thoughtfully at him, "Annnd," She looked him up and down, "She especially likes a guy who can dance," She told him with a wink, "Ballet style."

Raph's jaw dropped, "A guy who can do ballet, huh?" He repeated, rather surprised. After a moment, he shrugged, "I can do that," He stated confidently then turned and left the building.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Donatello, his laptop in hand, made his way to the local library and found a quiet corner to sit at. He, like his brothers had decided to do things away from the others so they would not figure out what information they had found. He turned on his computer and began his research. "Hmmm," He hummed thoughtfully as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "According to April's profile, her mom passed away when she was six, she lives with her dad and her aunt lives close by." His face brightened and he pulled out his cell phone. After a little more typing on his laptop, he dialed a number.

"Yes hello, my name is Don…" He stopped speaking when he decided he should not use his real name, "Um, Donald Terrapin, and I'm a college student doing research on the typical American girl and what she looks for in a husband and I was wondering by any chance," Donnie took a breath as he came up with his ploy, "Would you by any chance have any young daughters or nieces of about the age of twenty five that I might be able to speak with?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't have any daughters but I do have a niece that I'm very close to," April's aunt Patty stated, "What exactly do you want to know again?"

Donnie cleared his throat, "Well, would you be able to tell me what your niece would want her future husband to do to make him be more interesting?"

"Oh, that's easy," Donnie heard her chuckle, "She would love a man who can play musical instruments."

"Musical instruments," Donnie muttered thoughtfully, "Any particular kind?"

"Well, she herself enjoys playing the guitar and really enjoys when someone can accompany her."

"The guitar huh," Donnie mused while tapping his chin, "OH, well, okay, thank you for your time," Donnie told her. He hung up and looked down at his cell thoughtfully. "Hmmm," He went back to his laptop and started typing again, "I bet I could learn to play the guitar," He told himself excitedly, "And I bet I could learn it very quickly too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening when Mikey walked into his room and took out his cell phone. He pulled up the phone number to the O'Neil Antique Store and after a few rings, got April on the phone. He cleared his throat, "Hola y buenas tardes," He began in his best Spanish accent, "My name is Miguel Tartaruga and I'm taking a poll to find out the interest young women in today's society have to spice up their lives after a long day of school or work?"

"Oh, well, I don't know about other young women," April answered with a giggled, "But I usually enjoy riding my motorcycle throughout New York City with some of my friends."

"Really,you like to go motorcycling?" Mikey responded excitedly, "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Yes," April answered with a giggle, "And it sounds like your accent is disappearing," April told him.

Mikey cleared his throat, "Ooops well gotta go," He quickly responded with his Spanish accent. He hung up the phone and tapped it against his chin for a few seconds, "I wonder if there's a place that rents motorcycles," He mused as he began typing on his cell, "And maybe some cool riding gear".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, toward late evening, April, along with the few patrons still in the store, watched puzzled as Leo, dressed in a white painters smock, walked into the O'Neil Antique store with a blank white canvas and a palate of paint. She placed her laptop down and stared in wonder as Leo began to set up an easel.

"What are you doing?" April asked as Leo brought his hands out in front of him and framed them around her face.

"April," Leo began, "For the last week, I've attempted to think of something new to paint and I've decided that you are to be my new masterpiece."

"Leo," April smiled dreamily at him, "Are you a painter?" She asked as she quickly walked around the counter and watched in excitement as he began to sketch her picture.

Leo chuckled and smiled brightly at her, "Does a fish swim?" He stated as he put his hand under her chin and moved her head slightly, "I wasn't given the name Leonardo for nothing."

April watched dreamily as Leo began to sketch, "You will be my new muse April," Leo told her, he looked her up and down, "Clearly yellow is your favorite color and now…." He smiled at her, "It's mine."

"Oh yes," April muttered as she leaned closer to him, making Leo's cheeks burn bright. Their faces got close and Leo started to lean toward her in hopes of a kiss when the bell above the door jingled and Donatello walked in strumming a guitar.

April turned and gasped in excitement as Donnie's music filled the room. "Donnie," April walked over to him and stared at him in awe while Leo's face contorted in rage, "You play the guitar?"

Donnie's smile widen as April stared at him, "Does a fish swim?" He asked her. She sighed and watched almost mesmerized as his fingers waltzed and strummed quickly along the neck of the instrument.

"April," Leo pulled on her arm, "I still need to do your portrait."

"Oh, right," April attempted to pull away from Donnie but found it difficult as Donnie, picking up the pace of the music, deliberately stepped in between her and Leo.

"Do you have any requests?" He asked.

Before April could answer the bell once again jingled and both Donnie and Leo's jaws dropped as Raphael, dressed in a Peter Pan ballet costume danced into the room.

April squealed in delight as Raph danced his way over to her, "Oh Raphael!" She practically yelled out, "You dance ballet?"

Raph pirouetted toward her then leaned forward with his left leg straight back and his right leg on tip toe, he batted his eyes and smiled at her, "Does a fish swim?" He asked then looked over at Donnie, "How 'bout something in the key of 'C' Donatello," He asked and took April's hand and began to dance them around the room, ballet style.

Determined not to be outdone, both Leo and Donnie attempted to get in between the two dancers, "April," Leo attempted to get her attention, "I was hoping you would sit over here so I could do your portrait."

"Any song, April," Donnie said as he strummed his guitar, "Think of any song and I'll gladly play it for you."

April watched excitedly as the three turtles vied for her attention. She was just about to follow Leo back to his canvas when the loud sound of an engine could be heard just outside the door. April, the three turtles along with astonished customers turned to see Mikey, dressed in a black leather jacket and orange helmet, ride in on a brand new rented Harley motorcycle right into the store.

"Oh Mike," April looked at him knowingly, "You ride a bike?"

Mikey grinned up at her, "That's right dudette," He said with a smug attitude, "And fish do swim." He looked at April hopefully, "Wanna go for a ride April?"

"No wait," Leo grabbed April's hand, "What about your portrait April?" He attempted to coax her back to the counter where his canvas was, "You're my muse, my inspiration."

"April wants to hear music Leo, not sit for hours posing for you," Donnie stated as he pushed him aside and got in front of April, "I can play a classical if you'd like me to April."

"Since when," Raph demanded, "Come on April, come dance with me." He attempted to take her hand but it was quickly slapped away by Mikey.

"No, April wants to come with me and take on the town," he said as he pulled the young and now slightly confused red-head toward the motorcycle.

Raph growled and pushed Mikey back, "You wouldn't know how to show a girl a good time even if you got a book on the subject."

"Boys, this is nice and all but…"

"April, how bout you come over here and let me finish the painting," Leo suggested in an attempt to get her away from his now feuding brothers.

"Leo," Donnie again got in between them, "April wants to hear me play," he looked at her hopefully, "Right April."

"Well, I…"

"Come on April," Raph said as he again pushed Donnie away, "I know where there's a show going on right now, we still have time to catch it and I can get us in to meet the cast and crew."

"How bout you get your motorcycle and we go cycling around New York?" Mikey said as he pushed his brothers away and got in front of them.

"Uh, well…." April looked from one turtle to the other, feeling overwhelmed, flustered and slightly embarrassed as the turtles continued to try and win her affections in front of the customers that continued to stare at the scene before them while snapping pictures and recording everything with their cell phones.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice rang out and everyone turned to see Kirby O'Neil walking out of his office, "This has gone far enough," He told them and pointed toward the door, "You four are no longer welcomed in this store, so get your stuff and leave this place…..Now!" He watched as the four turtles, their eyes filled with shame, gather their things and walk out of the store. "Please, everyone, the store will be closing in fifteen minutes, so please finish getting your things and we'll ring you up."

While his customers went back to their shopping, Kirby turned to his daughter who was making her way back behind the counter looking sad and slightly embarrassed. "April," He said in a soothing voice, "Those boys are clearly taken with you," April nodded as her father put his hand on her hand, "Don't you think it's about time you tell those boys that what they're doing to you isn't fair to either you or them and you can only be involved with one of them."

"You're right daddy," April told him, "But they're all so wonderful, to go out of their way to impress me like that and practically take up hobbies and interests that I enjoy just to try and win me over," She shook her head, "I feel like I'm falling in love with each of them but how…." She rubbed her tired eyes and sighed heavily, "How am I supposed to choose just one?"

A customer walking up behind Kirby had him moving to the side, he patted his daughter's hand and smiled gently at her, "You'll figure it out," He told her, "But do it soon, please," He implored as he turned away from her.

April nodded and smiled at her father as he walked toward his office while she assisted their customer. Kirby sat at his desk. attempting to go over his reports and bills, but his mind was elsewhere. As he rubbed his chin in contemplation, an idea finally struck him and after a few minutes he picked up his phone.


	5. Chapter 5 Only One Gets the Prize

Ch 5 Only One Gets the Prize.

"Wow, we really messed up," Donnie commented dejectedly as he, Leo and Raph walked together on the sidewalk while Mikey walked alongside his motorcycle just behind them. Each of them noticed the strange stares they were getting from people passing by but none of them cared. They each felt angry, tired and embarrassed for what had just happened and now they just wanted to get home.

"Big time," Leo responded, sounding clearly frustrated.

"Why the hell can't you guys just leave April alone?" Raph demanded balling his fist in anger, "She's not interested in any of you so…."

"Oh knock it off Raph," Mikey shouted from behind, "How do you know she's not interested in us?" Raph stopped walking and turned toward him, "Maybe she's not interested in you!"

"How bout we all just knock it off," Leo demanded, putting a hand on Raph before he could make his way over to the youngest turtle, "We've all made fools of ourselves and April probably wants nothing to do with any of us at this point," He sighed heavily, "Besides that, her old man probably won't let us have anything to do with her after all that's happened."

His brothers nodded and for the next few seconds they continued down the street in silence until Donnie started laughing.

"What's so funny Donnie?" Raph demanded tiredly.

"Oh, I was just wondering what life would be like dating April," He said with a chuckle, "Or if I...or any of us...married her," He said thoughtfully.

His brothers hummed at the thought and slowly, smiles began to form as each thought of the fun things they would do if April dated or possibly married them.

Leo pictured him and April opening up a gallery, painting people's portraits as well as painting masterpieces and selling them for hundreds of dollars.

Raph pictured him and April attending ballet shows as well as being part of a ballet group and going on tour as a dancing duo.

Donnie pictured himself on a fire escape playing the guitar while serenading April under her window then whisking her away from one country to another, playing concerts, touring and wowing the crowds together.

Mikey pictured both he and April on his motorcycle and riding across the country, stopping at all the major sights and having a wonderful time taking pictures and selfies.

The four sighed dreamily then glared angrily at each other as they finally arrived at their apartment building, but said nothing as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

xxxxxx

Splinter looked up from his evening paper and gasped in shock at the sight of his four sons. "Why are you dressed like that?" He demanded as they walked in, "Did you go to a costume party?"

The turtles shook their heads as they sat down with a heavy sigh, "Then why, Leonardo, are you dressed like a painter." He walked in front of them and looked them up and down, "And where did you get that guitar Donatello," his eyes wandered toward Mikey, "And why are you wearing a motorcycle jacket and helmet Michelangelo?" His eyes landed on Raphael and it was everything he could do to hold back his laughter, "And why, Raphael, are you dressed like Peter Pan?"

"It's just a ballet outfit Sensei," Raph responded suddenly feeling very silly.

"Just a ballet outfit?" Splinter repeated incredulously, "I don't care if it is just a ballet outfit; I want to know why you are dressed like this and…." A thought suddenly occurred to him, "And where did you get the money to buy all these things?" He asked as he leaned closer to them and stroked his long beard.

"Ah well…" Leo looked at his brothers who were all turning bright red and it dawned on all of them they all had done the same thing to purchase their gear and outfits, "You know those emergency credit cards you gave us?" Leo asked him in a voice filled with guilt and unease.

"You mean the ones _I gave_ to you so you could use them only in case of an emergency," He asked, "The ones you are **not** supposed to use unless there _**is**_ an emergency," His sons ducked their heads and nodded, "And **only** an **emergency!**" Splinter's voice rose in irritation as he spoke.

"I only rented my gear and motorcycle Sensei," Mikey stated, "Once I return all my stuff, I'll get a refund."

"Same here," Raph told him.

"And here," Donnie said in a low voice.

"We can return all our things Sensei," Leo said as he began to stand, "It's really no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!" Splinter was outraged and his sudden yell caused Leo to sit back down, "I have had enough of this foolishness," Splinter began to pace, "Look at you four, look at what you are doing," he threw his hands up in the air, "You are in constant battle against each other, you go behind my back and…." The ringing of the telephone interrupted Splinter's lecture.

Splinter glare angrily as he made his way to the phone, "Sit and do not move," He ordered as the four turtles attempted to stand and leave the room, "And hand me your credit cards!"

The brothers groaned as they removed the cards from their wallets while Splinter answered the phone, "Hamato residence," Splinter answered, "Oh yes, Mr. Kirby O'Neil, how may I help you…..I'm sorry, what?" Splinter stopped speaking and his four sons watched as the rat's eyes rose in surprise then quickly furrow in anger as he listened to what Mr. O'Neil had to say.

The turtles looked at each other in fear as they heard Splinter speaking with Kirby O'Neil, and, sensing they were about to be getting into more trouble, they started to stand and attempt to walk toward their bedrooms but was quickly intercepted by Splinter as he swung his walking stick directly in front of them while still speaking with Kirby.

"I see," Splinter was saying as he stared hard at his young sons, "Do not worry Mr. O'Neil, I will see to the matter." He hung up the phone and pointed toward the couch. The turtles knew not to disobey and they very quickly ran back to their seats.

Splinter stroked his beard and paced in front of them, "So who would like to explain all that is happening?" Splinter demanded in a very even tone.

Leo took a breath, "Sensei," He began but was quickly cut off.

"Enough!" Splinter slammed his stick hard on the floor causing the turtles to jump, "This has gone far enough!" He sighed heavily and shook his head, "My sons," His lowered his voice and looked at them with softened eyes, " I too know what it is like to be smitten with someone and I know how difficult it is to want to get her attention," His sons looked up at him with guilty eyes as he spoke, "But you four are going after the same girl without thinking at all about what you are doing to her," The four turtles looked at each other then back to Splinter, "Not to mention the havoc you are creating at the O'Neil establishment."

Donnie nodded, "You're right Sensei," He said, "It's just we all really like her and want her to choose one of us but I guess we've been going about all wrong."

Splinter nodded, "So it seems," He agreed. Splinter took a deep breath and walked over to his easy chair. He sat down and massaged his temples, "My sons, I think it is time you decided who should step aside and who should be the one to ask this April O'Neil person who she would like to go out with." He watched as the turtles looked at each other with narrowed eyes. "And if you cannot decide," He stood and walked over to the kitchen, "Then I will decide for you."

After a moment, Leo stood and nodded at his brothers, "Sensei's right," He agreed as he started toward the kitchen, "We do need to stop competing against each other and decide, once and for all, who should be the one to ask April out."

"Oh and let me guess," Raph stood and watched Leo with angry eyes, "You're going to be the one to do it because you're the oldest and the leader of this group?" He asked mockingly while waving his hands at the other two.

Leo came back from the kitchen shaking his head and gestured toward Splinter who was watching him with a puzzled look when he noticed two chopsticks in his hand, "No," Leo told him placing his hands behind his back, a moment later, the turtles and Splinter heard a soft cracking noise emanating from behind Leo's back, "We're going to do this democratically," He said as he brought his hands to the front of him and held one out in a closed fist so his brothers could each take a now broken chopstick, "We're going to draw straws."

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other in uncertainty before nodding back at Leo. The two younger turtles stood, walked over to Leo and, with a deep breath, picked a stick out of Leo's closed fist. The hid the stick in their hands then all turned to look at Raph who was watching everything unfold with suspicious eyes.

"Come one Raph," Mikey urged, "Sensei's right, this has to end."

After a few seconds, Raph sighed and finally took the last stick.


	6. Chapter 6 And the Winner is

Ch 6 And the Winner is...

"I can't believe we just handed her to him!" Raph angrily yelled out as the four turtles made their way to the O'Neil Antique store, "How 'bout we try for two outta three?" He stopped walking, turned toward the side of a building where a small tree was growing and attempted to find four small sticks but he was quickly intercepted by Leo.

"That's enough Raphael," Leo sternly told him as he coaxed him away from the building and forced him to continue walking toward the store, "Donnie won fair and square and we all agreed that whoever drew the short straw would get to be the one to date April."

"When did we agree to that?" Mikey came up behind them, "Was I out of the room or something?"

"Yeah, did I miss a meeting?" Raph demanded as Leo pushed both he and Mikey further down the sidewalk.

"Just face it Raph," Donnie smiled smugly at him, "I won and you didn't, so HA, in your faces!" He laughed in Raph's face, raspberried at Mikey then turned and strutted down the street while laughing and 'victory dancing' all the way.

The other three turtles shook their heads at his smug attitude but continued to follow him. A few minutes later, they stood outside the store. "Okay guys," Leo was saying, "Remember, we speak with April and let her know we three are no longer interested and she should just hook up with Donnie, okay?" He looked from one brother to the other as Raph and Mikey groaned.

"But can't we make it two outta three?" Mikey begged, "Please!" Leo gave them stern looks and eventually, the two nodded reluctantly.

"Get outta my way meatheads," Donnie said as he pushed pass them and opened the door, "I don't need you to do anything; I'll just go in there, whisper some sweet nothings into her ear and sweep her off her feet." He was just about to walk in but stopped short at the sight before him.

Kirby O'Neil was surrounded by several of his customers, all yelling at him as they attempted to be heard over each other. Kirby was attempting to help while also trying to assist customers with their purchases and from the looks of things he was doing it completely alone. He had just answered one customers question when his eyes fell upon the turtles.

"YOU!" He yelled while pointing a finger at them. He pushed his way past his patrons and stomped angrily over to them, "This is all your fault!"

"Mr. O'Neil?" Leo made his way inside and looked around the store in bewilderment, "What's going on?" The store was in complete chaos as customers attempted to get help to find things that were put in the wrong place or have their items purchased. But since there was only Kirby, he was unable to assist everyone and customers were getting angry at having to wait and several were either leaving or just getting upset with him to where they were shouting in attempt to get his attention.

"Because of you, my daughter is at home in tears torn apart by you four and your attempts at trying to win her affections!" He waved his hands behind him, "She can't concentrate on anything let alone focus on her school work or the store so I had to come here by myself. And to top it off, my other salesgirl called out due to illness so now I have no help whatsoever!" He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Oh man this is all our fault!" Mikey exclaimed as Kirby's customers came over to him demanding his assistance.

"Sensei was right, we've been so selfish about everything we didn't think at all about what our competing would do to April," Raph shook his head, "We've got to fix this!"

"And we will fix it Raph," Leo assured him, he then turned to Kirby, "Don't worry Mr. O'Neil, we'll talk to April and make everything better again." He turned to Donnie, "Donatello, you stay here and help Mr. O'Neil while the three of us go and help April."

"Me?" Donnie exclaimed nervously as he watched Mr. O'Neil being bombarded by several customers, "Why me?"

"Because you're the winner bright boy!" Raph told him as he pushed him into the fray of customers, "Just help out on the cash register or something!"

"I'll call the manager of my building and tell them to let you in." Kirby said as he walked over to Donnie.

Donnie watched in dismay as his three brother left the store. Before he could process what to do, Kirby grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the counter, "Get in there and ring up those customers before I lose more business," He demanded before storming off to his office.

"Yes sir," Donnie said in a very meek voice.

xxxxxxx

Leo, Raph and Mikey quickly ran to the O'Neil apartment building where the same doorman Leo had met earlier in the week was currently holding the door open allowing a couple to walk in with several items in their hands. He looked up and saw the three turtles quickly running over to him.

"Did Mr. O'Neil get in touch with you?" Leo asked breathlessly.

"Yes he did, the O'Neil apartment is on the third floor, apartment 302," He shook his head at Leo, "And here I thought you were a nice young man."

"We are nice young men," Mikey told him indignantly, but before he could say anything more, Raph roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and toward the elevator.

April sat in her room, wiping her eyes and looking at pictures on her cell phone that had been sent to her by some of the customers from her father's store. She smiled as she watched videos of the turtles doing everything they could to get her to notice them. She shook her head and swiped one picture after another, running a hand along the photo of each turtle.

"Oh, I don't know what to do," She moaned as she stared at a picture of the four of them, "I want so desperately to get to know each of them but it just wouldn't be fair if I fell for one over the others." She laid her head in her arms and sobbed.

The ringing of the doorbell pulled her away from her thoughts, she wiped her eyes and walked over to the living room and opened the door, smiling through tear filled eyes upon seeing three of the turtles standing outside her door.

"Leo, Raph, Mikey," She said as she stepped aside and allowed them to enter her home, "What are you three doing here?"

"We've come to talk to you April," Leo said.

"Oh Leo," April walked over to him and tenderly placed her hands on his face, "You still want to paint my portrait, right?"

Leo swallowed hard as he took her hands in his and stared sadly into her eyes, "Uh, well, the thing is April," Leo looked at his brothers helplessly before looking back at her, "Painting, ya know it's just a real drag and I've decided I no longer wish to paint."

"You don't?"

"No, no it's just messy and the paint gets all over your fingers and clothes, so I uh….I think you'd be better off with Donnie."

"What?" Confused, April watched Leo walk away and Raph come up to her, "Raphael, we'll go to a ballet show soon, right?"

"Ballet?" Raph scoffed and attempted to look tough but deep inside he could feel his heart ache, "Are you kidding, ballet is for sissies, real men don't do ballet which is why I think you're better off with Donnie," he said quickly as he turned away from her.

April watched heartbroken as Raph quickly walked away from her, keeping his eyes averted while Mikey slowly made his way over, "Don't tell me Mikey," April could see from the look on his face he was also going to let her down, "You no longer ride motorcycles."

"Motorcycles! Are you kidding?" Mikey laughed, "I've decided to just stick it out with my skateboard and roam around the block by my apartment, nothing else which is why," He let out a defeated sigh, "You'd be better off with Donnie."

April took a deep breath and nodded at them, "Very well then," She said with determination, "I'll go see Donnie," She was just about to walk out but stopped and looked back at the other, "But where is Donnie?"

"At your dad's store and you need to get there quickly to help out," Leo said as he took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

"Yeah, your dad's place has gone crazy!" Mikey told her.

"Alright then," April looked at the others expectantly, "Let's go!"

The four ran out of her apartment and within a few minutes arrived at the O'Neil Antique store. They ran in and were surprised to see Donnie at the cash register attempting to finish ringing up a customer, but it was clear to his brothers, Donnie was actually having a difficult time.

"The sign said it was twenty percent off!" The lady shouted, pounding her fist on the counter, "Will you please hurry up, we've been at this for over five minutes!"

"Uhhh, yyyes ma'am," Donnie told her, feeling very flustered as he attempted to void the sale and once again ring up her purchases.

"Donnie!" The purple clad turtle looked up in time to see April run over to him. She flew into his arms and pressed her lips to his in a long and passionate kiss.

They parted and looked at each other tenderly, "Oh Donnie," April sighed happily, "How can I thank you?"

"That will do for a start," Donnie told her with a wide smile.

The two laughed and April turned toward the cash register to began ringing up the woman's items, "You go help dad," April told him with admiration in her eyes, "I'll handle the purchases." Donnie nodded and did as told while the other turtles watched rather gloomily the couple happily interact.

"Man," Mikey moaned, "This has got to be the worst day of my life."

Raph put his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders, "Trust me Mikey," He said as they turned to leave the store, "There'll be worse ones."

"Thanks Raph," Mikey said with a sigh, but a moment later he narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother curiously, "Wait, what?"

xxxxxx

Okay, one more chapter and this story will be done, I do hope anyone who read the story enjoyed it and would love to see some reviews. :) Peace


	7. Chapter 7 An Ending with a Twist

Ch 7 An Ending with a Twist

The next day, Leo, Raph and Mikey sat on the couch feeling very irritated as their purple banded brother hummed happily while setting the table for a romantic meal for two.

"You were right Raph," Mikey said as he looked back to see Donnie place a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, "There would be worse days."

"I still can't believe we gave her to him," Raph moaned, "I still say we should do two outta three," He and Mikey again attempted to get up and run to the kitchen but once again, was quickly stopped by Leo.

"Knock it off you two," Leo told them wryly as he kept them in their spots on the couch, "Don't ruin his happy moment."

"It'll be okay guys," Donnie said as he placed a vase with yellow flowers in the middle of the table, "You can be like brothers to her," His brothers groaned and muttered indistinct words as he finished lighting candles and looked back at his brothers thoughtfully, "Still, I do hate to think she came to me on the rebound," He shrugged and continued setting the table, "But I'll learn to live with it," He walked over to the kitchen and came back with a piping hot pan filled with hamburger macaroni and cheese casserole, "Thanks again for making the dinner Mikey, I'll make sure to keep some set aside for you guys to have later."

Mikey shook his head in disbelief, "I wanted to put some poison in it but I didn't want to accidentally hurt April," He muttered.

"Mikey!" Leo whispered harshly at him.

"It wouldn't have killed him," Mikey insisted, "It would just put him out of commission for a short time."

"Yeah sure," Raph sneered at him, "Long enough for you to try to make it with April?"

Mikey shrugged innocently and looked up as Splinter walked into the room, "I hope you don't mind Donatello, but I would like to get a look at the young lady that has had my sons in such an unruly state for these past several days."

"No problem Sensei," Donnie responded with a wide smile, "It'll be my pleasure to…."

A knock at the door interrupted him and he eagerly made his way over, opened the door and stared dreamily at the pretty young red head looking back at him.

"April, you're right on time," he said as he stood to the side and took her hand, "Please come in."

"Oh no Donnie, I can't stay," April responded, "I only came over to tell you what happened today," She smiled excitedly at him, "And that I have some wonderful news."

"What do you mean you can't stay?" Donnie asked bewildered, "Why, what happened, what news?"

"I've had the most incredible day," She told him excitedly, "I was attacked by some purple dragons and they attempted to mug me."

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as he and the others stood and looked at her with concern.

"Oh I'm fine," She responded as a tall dark haired young man in his mid-twenties came over to her, "This wonderful man jumped in and rescued me before they could do any harm and he beat the living crap out of them!" She looked up at him with sparkling dreamy eyes.

"What?" Donnie looked at the other human in shock as he put his arm around April's shoulders.

"This is Casey Jones," She told them and held up her left hand, "And look!" Donnie's jaw dropped as he noticed a beautiful diamond ring adorning her finger, "We're engaged!" She grinned up at Casey excitedly as he nodded at her.

"Please to meet cha," He responded as he pulled April in close, "Yeah, I have to say it was love at first sight;" He started to coax April away from the door, "Right red?"

"Isn't he awesome," April squealed, "He has all these wonderful gadgets, plays hockey and…" She looked at the turtles with a wide grin, "He's a fighter!" The two leaned toward each other and kissed heatedly, "I've never met anyone like him before!" She told them as they turned away.

"And I've never met a girl like her before!" Casey responded, "Come on April, let's split and go make wedding plans!"

The four turtles looked at each other in disbelief as the two started walking away, "I'll send you a wedding invite!" April called back as they walked into an elevator.

With very slow and tired movements, Donnie closed the door and in a zombie like state, slowly walked over to the couch. He sat down with the rest of his brothers and put his head in his hands, sobbing lightly.

"It'll be okay Donnie," Mikey told him sympathetically as he rubbed his brother's shell.

"April is the cruelest month," Leo muttered as he put his chin in his hand and shook his head.

"And now you understand what Shakespeare was trying to say," Splinter told them, "This above all, to thine own self be true, and it must follow…."

"Please Sensei!" Raph cried out in exasperation, "No morals!"

"It's not fair!" Donnie cried out, "We all loved her and now of us will ever find happiness."

With a light chuckle, Splinter walked over to the table and grabbed one of the plates which he filled up with the cheesy dinner, "Do not be silly my son," Splinter told him as he sat down to eat, "You four are still young and will meet many young women throughout you're young lives."

His sons moaned and muttered a response but nothing Splinter said could lift their melancholy mood.

"Enough of this my sons," Splinter told them, "I am expecting new students to arrive shortly and I want you to stop this mopping around and assist me in showing them the dojo."

Leo looked at his Sensei in surprise, "But Master Splinter, why are we showing them the dojo now?" He pointed toward the clock, "It's after six in the evening, the dojo is closed and the last thing we want to do is deal…."

"With any snot nose brats!" Raph yelled out angrily.

Splinter shook his head at his son's attitude, "First of all my sons," He began, "These new students just moved into the building and when they saw the dojo they asked if they could have a special tour after my classes were over," He finished eating and stood up to put his plate in the sink, "And I was more than happy to grant their request," He walked over to the couch and stood in front of them, "And second of all," He pointed his finger at them expectantly, "Since you are familiar with my dojo and the expectations of my students, I expect you to assist me in showing them around and answer any questions they may have."

"Awww Sensei," Mikey groaned into his hands, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

"I am so not in the mood to deal with this," Donnie muttered as tears still ran down his cheeks.

A knock on the door interrupted Splinter before he could continue to admonish his sons, he adjusted his kimono and started toward the door, before he opened it, he looked back at the turtles and frowned, "Compose yourselves my sons and please stand up," He demanded in a harsh whisper, he was just about to turn toward the door but gave his sons another quick once over, "And try to look enthusiastic."

Donnie wiped his eyes as the four turtles stood and turned toward Splinter as he opened the door, "Ahh good evening and welcome to my home, please come in," They heard him say as he bowed and made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing for whoever was out in the hallway to come in.

Splinter straightened and watched in amusement as the turtles faces went from looking tired and disinterested to wide eyed and eager as four young ladies walked into their apartment.

"Hi," Leo smiled as a young girl with dark hair dyed blond underneath and black and dark red eye liner along her eyes walked in and smiled at him, "I'm Karai."

"Hi," He said in a small voice as he waved his hand slightly.

Followed by Karai was a tall Salamandrian female with blueish green skin and black eyes that stared straight at Raph, "Hello," She said in a very sultry voice, "I'm Mona Lisa."

"You sure are," Raph responded as he felt his heart skip a beat.

As Mona Lisa nodded in respect to Splinter, another young girl walked in behind her and Donatello was immediately taken in by the purple streaks that ran through her dark hair and the t-shirt with the symbol of 'PI' that draped loosely around her body, "Hi!" She greeted as she shook Splinter's hand, "Did you know that the moon is approximately 238,900 miles from the Earth and is the Earth's only natural satellite as well as…."

"Knock it off Angel," Another girl with blond hair and brown eyes walked in behind her and nudged her with her elbow, "No one wants to hear about that."

'Angel,' Donnie thought to himself as he watched the young girl blush, 'The name fits her beautifully.'

The blond girl giggled lightly and Mikey found he couldn't stop smiling at the sound of her voice, "I swear you are such a nerd," She told Angel as she turned to Splinter and bowed, "My name is Renet and we're all looking forward to the tour of your dojo Mr. Hamato."

"Thank you," Splinter said as he returned the bow, "And if you would, please call me Splinter." He gestured toward the turtles, "These are my sons, they sometimes assist me with my classes and normally I would ask them to take you to the dojo and assist you in any questions you may have but I'm afraid they are not feeling up to it at the moment."

"Oh no Master Splinter," Leo jumped in and quickly walked over to Karai, "We'd be happy to assist," he looked at his brothers as they walked up behind him, "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah," "Sure," "Wouldn't be right if we didn't," They responded as they each took a girl's hand and escorted them to the elevator, talking excitedly while introducing themselves along the way.

Splinter watched in bemusement as the four couples walked into the elevator, laughing and getting to know each other, he shook his head as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him with one thought going through his mind, "Humph, kids."

~End~


End file.
